Mortal Kombat II
Mortal Kombat II es un videojuego arcade de peleas de hasta dos jugadores simultáneos desarrollado por Midway en 1993. Es el segundo título de la serie que expande el videojuego anterior, definiendo el cannon de la historia tal como se conoce en la actualidad. El videojuego fue bien recibido tanto por la crítica y por sus seguidores, convirtiéndose en un suceso comercial. Su influencia es notoria en el remake Mortal Kombat (2011), y su historia fue posteriormente reutilizada en el 2005, como base argumental para Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. Concepto y diseño Después de finalizar la exitosa etapa con Mortal Kombat, Ed Boon y John Tobias comenzaron a discutir sobre el siguiente proyecto, un videojuego basado en la saga La Guerra de las Galaxias. Fue cuando el Gerente General de Midway se acercó contra argumentando que "no pueden hacer un videojuego de La Guerra de las Galaxias, tienen que hacer otro videojuego de '''Mortal Kombat". La idea fue crear un título con una apariencia distinta al original, y agregar todo lo que no pudieron en el anterior videojuego por falta de tiempo. El estilo artístico y la temática del nuevo título se hizo más obscura, empleando una paleta de colores más vibrante y una profundidad más definida. Una nueva característica es el uso de múltiples capas de parallax scrolling para los escenarios en la versión de arcade. El título se hizo menos serio con la adición de nuevos movimientos finales alternativos: Friendships y Babalities. Para crear las animaciones de los personajes, los actores de captura de movimiento fueron ubicados frente a una pantalla de fondo gris y entonces realizaron sus movimientos, que fueron grabados en un formato de video '''Hi8. La captura de video fue procesada en computador y la pantalla gris fue removida de los frames elegidos para crear los sprites. Hacia el final del desarrollo del videojuego, los programadores optaron por cambiar la pantalla de gris a azul, manteniendo el mismo procedimiento. Las animaciones de Shang Tsung transformándose en otro personaje fueron creadas por John Vogel con animaciones hechas a mano y agregando otros efectos, similar al proceso de diseño de los fatalities. Los personajes tipo ninja como Kitana o Scorpion fueron creados utilizando la técnica de palette swap desde un modelo base. Debido a las restricciones técnicas, los trajes de los personajes debieron ser simples y los actores debieron evitar ciertos movimientos acrobáticos. Sonya y Kano fueron omitidos por las limitaciones de memoria y las intenciones de agregar nuevos personajes, mientras que Ed Boon mencionó que ambos fueron los personajes menos seleccionados del anterior videojuego. En reemplazo de Sonya, dos nuevos personajes femeninos fueron incluidos, Kitana y Mileena, quienes competirían contra la Chun Li de Street Fighter II. Otra personaje femenina estuvo planeada basada en la peleadora de kickboxing Kathy Long, quien es admirada por John Tobias y que fue descartada por falta de tiempo. Un personaje adicional pensado como bonus round también fue descartado, que sería interpretado por Kyu Hwang. Se mantuvo el cuidado durante el proceso de programación, para entregar una buena experiencia en el videojuego. Tobias advirtió que la técnica del [[Juggle|juggle o juggling]], como parte de la jugabilidad en el anterior título, fue un accidente, pero no se removió completamente de Mortal Kombat II para diferenciar su jugabilidad apartándolo de otros videojuegos como Street Fighter, permitiendo además que los jugadores diseñen sus propias combinaciones de ataque. Toda la música fue compuesta, desarrollada, grabada y mezclada por Dan Forden, utilizando el sistema de sonido DCS Sound System (Digital Compression System) de Williams, que reemplazó a la anterior Yamaha Sound Board. Acclaim Entertainment inició una campaña mediática global de diez millones dólares para promocionar las versiones caseras de Mortal Kombat II. Parte de este monto se destinó para filmar un comercial para la televisión creado por David Anderson y Bob Keen. El video presentaba a Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Kitana, Baraka, Shao Kahn y a un Reptile con una apariencia notablemente reptilezca. El lema de la campaña fue "Nada... nada puede prepararte". Malibu Comics publicó una serie de cómics sobre Mortal Kombat. Mortal Kombat II Music from the Arcade Soundtrack es un álbum que contiene la banda sonora de Mortal Kombat II y Mortal Kombat, compuesta por Dan Forden y que puede ser adquirida mediante una oferta limitada mostrada en las pantallas del attract mode del videojuego. El juego de cartas Mortal Kombat Kard Game fue ofrecido como Mortal Kombat II Trading Cards. Jugabilidad Mortal Kombat II mejoró varios aspectos del videojuego anterior. Se añadió el golpe bajo agachado para diferenciarlo del uppercut, y la patada con giro ( más patada alta) obtuvo más potencia y es capaz de arrojar lejos al rival. También es posible corregir un ataque saltando al presionar la dirección contraria justo a tiempo. Los personajes que regresan obtuvieron nuevos movimientos especiales, algunos de éstos se pueden ejecutar en el aire. Sin embargo, todos los personajes mantienen su atributos genéricos como velocidad y fuerza. La velocidad del videojuego es dos veces más rápida. Los jugadores deben vencer al rival en dos de tres rounds y avanzar al siguiente. Un segundo jugador puede retar al primero, e incluso ambos pueden elegir al mismo personaje. Cada personaje tiene dos fatalities disponibles para eliminar al rival derrotado, y otros nuevos movimientos de remate no-violentos llamados Friendship y Babality, para reducir la violencia propia del título. El minijuego Test your Might fue descartado junto al innecesario sistema de puntos, a cambio cada victoria será representada por un ícono del logo del dragón, y al acumular diez victorias el ícono cambiará de apariencia a las letras MK con el número dos romano. Nuevos stages fatalities fueron incluidos en los escenarios Kombat Tomb, The Pit II y Dead Pool. El videojuego Pong es desbloqueado al conseguir doscientas cincuenta victorias consecutivas. Historia Aunque Mortal Kombat ya existía, fue Mortal Kombat II que estableció el inicio del cannon tal como se conoce en la actualidad. Desde la pantalla de introducción, este título revela la existencia de Outworld y los intentos de Shao Kahn por conquistar el Reino de La Tierra. Sin embargo, también recupera varios fragmentos del videojuego original para narrar el final del torneo. Pequeños detalles fueron modificados debido a la retroactividad de la historia, es decir, que cada siguiente título define lo ocurrido en el anterior: Raiden deja atrás su papel de dios villano para convertirse en protector de La Tierra; Kung Lao es introducido como el sucesor de el Gran Kung Lao, quien derrotó a Shang Tsung hace 500 años; Liu Kang fue el campeón del torneo pasado, sin embargo la introducción de Mortal Kombat II muestra que la batalla final fue en Warrior Shrine y no en Goro's Lair. Mortal Kombat II Collector's Edition fue la adaptación en cómic del videojuego por Midway, escrito, dibujado y coloreado por John Tobias. Así como ocurrió en Mortal Kombat, este cómic era ofrecido durante la pantalla de attract mode de Mortal Kombat II para ser ordenado por correo junto con las condiciones de venta. El papel de Scorpion se contradice con el final del personaje en este videojuego y los eventos en Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. Adicionalmente, la secuencia de introducción y el primer nivel de éste último título también contradicen las primeras páginas del cómic, donde Johnny Cage tiene un papel muy diferente. La historia de Mortal Kombat II sería retomada como base argumental para el videojuego Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks (Midway L.A., 2005), a pesar de que éste último título contradice varios eventos de la trama original, como el asesinato de Jade, la presencia de Kung Lao al final del décimo torneo y la inesperada aparición de Quan Chi. En la nueva línea temporal propuesta en Mortal Kombat (2011) también existen diferencias con la historia original a pesar de que ciertos eventos fueron modificados debido a las visiones de Raiden: Kung Lao muere antes de la invasión en Earthrealm, Kenshi y Reiko participan en el torneo de Outworld siendo anunciados por Shang Tsung, Quan Chi aparece en posesión del Amuleto de Shinnok ante la vista de Raiden, y la ubicación del escenario Soul Chamber ha sido modificada. La película Mortal Kombat combina los eventos del primer torneo con otros ocurridos cronológicamente en Mortal Kombat II, como las apariciones de Jaxx y Kitana, el viaje a Outworld, el inminente ataque de Shao Kahn y la ascendencia de Liu Kang. También hace breves referencias a los escenarios The Tower y Wasteland. Personajes La mayoría de los personajes originales regresa. Sonya y Kano fueron descartados, sin embargo aun aparecen como prisioneros en el escenario Kahn's Arena. Reptile se convierte en un personaje disponible, mientras que Kitana, Mileena, Jax, Kung Lao y Baraka se unen como novedades al roster. Un rejuvenecido Shang Tsung deja de ser el jefe final para unirse al resto, siendo Shao Kahn el último enemigo. Kintaro reemplaza a Goro en el puesto de sub-jefe. Ni Shao Kahn, Kintaro, Jade, Smoke ni Noob Saibot son seleccionables. Dos nuevos personajes se encuentran ocultos: los ninjas Jade y Smoke. Ambos aparecerán aleatoriamente antes de cada kombate para entregar pistas sobre su ubicación, tal como Reptile lo hizo en Mortal Kombat. Existe además un tercer ninja oculto llamado Noob Saibot, al conseguir cincuenta victorias consecutivas. - Kung Lao= *[[Kung Lao|Artículo principal Kung Lao]]. | Interpretado por Anthony Marquez. right|200px|border Biografía oficial Un antiguo monje shaolín y miembro de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco, el último descendiente del Gran Kung Lao que fue derrotado por Goro hace 500 años. Conociendo el peligro de la amenaza de Outworld, se une a Liu Kang para entrar en el torneo de Shao Kahn. Versión modificada en manuales de usuario Un antiguo monje shaolín y miembro de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco, Kung Lao es el último descendiente del Gran Kung Lao quien fue derrotado por Goro hace 500 años, permitiendo que el torneo caiga en las malignas manos de Shang Tsung. Conociendo el peligro de la amenaza de Outworld representa a toda La Tierra, se une a Liu Kang entrando a la competencia de Shao Kahn. Final Un antiguo monje shaolín junto a Liu Kang, Kung Lao también sufrió la pérdida de sus hermanos shaolín. Comprendió que su destino definitivo yace dentro del obscuro reino de Outworld. Él derrotó a sus oponentes hasta emerger como el campeón supremo. Con su fuerza y su espíritu en completa alineación, finalmente vengó la muerte de su gran antecesor. Sin embargo, sus más grandes desafíos están más adelante. - Cage= *[[Cage|Artículo principal Johnny Cage]]. | Interpretado por Daniel Pesina. right|200px|border right|200px|border Biografía oficial El mundo se sorprendió cuando la estrella de cine de artes marciales Johnny Cage desapareció del set de su última películaDe acuerdo al cómic canónico Mortal Kombat II Collector's Edition, Johnny Cage estaba filmando un comercial que promocionaba su nueva colonia.. Pero la verdad es que estaba siguiendo a su ex aliado Liu Kang en el Outworld, donde tiene previsto participar de un retorcido torneo del que depende el equilibrio de la existencia de La Tierra, así como también el guión para otra película exitosa. Final Tras desaparecer del set de su última película, Cage finalmente regresa. Él usó todo su conocimiento y experiencias como peleador para terminar con la amenaza de Outworld. Ahora celebrado como un verdadero héroe, Cage recibe el respeto que merece. También obtuvo la inspiración para la secuela de su película Mortal Kombat. MK II es estrenada y rápidamente se convierte en la más grande película de todos los tiempos. Cage descubrió que MK III es inevitable. - Reptile= *[[Reptile|Artículo principal Reptile]]. | Interpretado por Daniel Pesina. right|200px|border Biografía oficial Como el protector personal de Shang Tsung, el esquivo Reptile acecha en las sombras para detener a todos aquellos que podrían dañar a su maestro. Se cree que su forma humana oculta a una horrible criatura reptilesca, cuya raza se creía extinta hace millones de años. Versión modificada en manuales de usuario El protector personal de Shang Tsung, Reptile acecha en las sombras, deteniendo a todos quienes hagan daño a su maestro. Se cree que su forma humana disfraza una horrible criatura reptilezca cuya raza estaba extinguida millones de años atrás. Él entró a la competencia esperando derrotar a todos y proteger a su maestro. Final Reptile siempre ha servido lealmente como protector de Shang Tsung mientras mantenía un perfil muy bajo en el primer torneo descubrió la trampa de Tsung para forzar a los últimos miembros de su raza casi extinta como esclavos del mando de Shao Kahn. Entonces Reptile desarrolló un plan. Él entró al torneo de Outworld, derrotó a Shao Kahn y se volvió contra Shang Tsung, acabando con el plan de su maestro. Ahora su raza puede vivir su propia existencia pacífica. - Sub-Zero= *[[Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang)|Artículo principal Sub-Zero]]. | Interpretado por Daniel Pesina. right|200px|border Biografía oficial Se pensaba que había sido asesinado en el Torneo Shaolin, pero Sub-Zero regresa misteriosamente. Se cree que el viajó a Outworld para intentar otra vez asesinar a Shang Tsung. Para ello deberá luchar en el torneo de Shao Kahn. Final Cuando Sub-Zero falló en regresar del Torneo Shaolín y el rumor de la sobreviviencia de Shang Tsung llegó al clan Lin Kuei, ellos inmediatamente enviaron a otro asesino para completar la tares. Este nuevo en en realidad el hermano menor del original Sub-Zero. Él entró a la competencia de Outworld y completó la tarea. Aprendió de la venganza de Scorpion contra su hermano pero nunca sabrá por qué su vida fue perdonada. ¿Tal vez un tercer torneo en su futuro? - Shang Tsung= *[[Shang Tsung|Artículo principal Shang Tsung]]. | Interpretado por Philip Ahn. right|200px|border Biografía oficial Después de perder el control del Torneo Shaolín, Tsung promete a su gobernante Shao Kahn formar eventos que atraerán a los guerreros de La Tierra a competir en su propia competencia. Convencido de este plan, Shao Kahn restaura la juventud de Tsung y le permite vivir. Versión modificada en manuales de usuario Después de perder el control del Torneo Shaolín y regresar al Outworld en desgracia, el cambiaformas Shang Tsung prometió a su gobernante, Shao Kahn, que aún podría desbalancear las furias y permitir a Kahn conquistar La Tierra. Su plan es engañar los guerreros de La Tierra para competir en Outworld, y entonces, ganen o pierdan, nunca dejarlos regresar. Convencido de este plan, Shao Kahn restaura la juventud de Tsung. Final Shang Tsung no solo se volvió contra Kintaro y Shao Kahn y los derrotó, también se apoderó del gobierno de Outworld. Con los ejércitos de Shao Kahn bajo su mando, finalmente desbalanceó las furias y debilitó las puertas dimensionales entre Outworld y el Reino de La Tierra. Junto con un grupo de élite de hechiceros, él usa esta debilidad para marchar con una horda sin fin de demonios en La Tierra y condenó a sus habitantes en una obscuridad eterna. Ten un buen día. - Kitana= *[[Kitana|Artículo principal Kitana]]. | Interpretado por Katalin Zamiar. right|200px|border Biografía oficial Su belleza esconde su verdadero rol como asesina personal de Shao Kahn. Al ser vista hablándole a un guerrero del Reino de La Tierra, sus motivos quedaron bajo sospecha de su hermana Mileena. Pero solo Kitana conoce sus verdaderas intenciones. Final Durante sus años trabajando como asesina, Kitana descubrió muchos secretos, especialmente sobre su pasado. Descubrió que Mileena no es su gemela, sino una grotesca copia creada por Shang Tsung. Ella descubrió que sus padres fueron gobernantes de Outworld derrocados por Shao Kahn. Determinada a recuperar lo que es suyo, derrotó al mismo Shao Kahn entrando en el Torneo. Recuperó el castillo de sus padres y restauró Outworld en un reino de nobleza. - Jax= *[[Jax|Artículo principal Jax]]. | Interpretado por John Parrish. right|200px|border Biografía oficial Su verdadero nombre es Mayor Jackson Briggs, líder de una importante unidad de las Fuerzas Especiales de los Estados Unidos. Después de recibir una señal de socorro de la Teniente Sonya Blade, Jax se embarca en una misión de rescate. Una que le lleva a un horrible mundo donde cree que Sonya sigue viva. Versión modificada en manuales de usuario El Mayor Jackson Briggs fue el líder de una unidad de las Fuerzas Especiales de Estado Unidos en la cual Sonya Blade era un miembro. Después de recibir una señal de la Teniente Blade, Jax se embarca en una misión de rescate, esperando recuperar a Sonya y al esquivo Kano, criminal buscado y líder de la organización del Dragón Negro. El rastro de Sonya lo lleva dentro del horrible Outworld, donde cree que Sonya y Kano son prisioneros. Final Jax encontró a Sonya prisionera junto a su enemigo Kano. Su única oportunidad para escapar fue que Jax entrase a la competencia de Outworld. Con firme determinación él atrapó a los guerreros de Outworld con la guardia baja y ganó el Torneo, llevando al dominio de Shao Kahn a un violento final. Durante el caos que siguió, Jax y Sonya escaparon a través de la puerta dimensional por la que entraron. Nuevamente Kano elude su captura, pero Jax y Sonya saben que cruzarán sus caminos en el futuro. - Mileena= *[[Mileena|Artículo principal Mileena]]. | Interpretado por Katalin Zamiar. right|200px|border Biografía oficial Sirviendo como una asesina junto con su hermana gemela Kitana, la apariencia deslumbrante de Mileena oculta sus horribles intenciones. A petición de Shao Kahn, se le pide vigilar las sospechas de disensión de su gemela. Ella debe ponerle fin a esto a cualquier costo. Final Alguna vez se creyó que era la hermana gemela de Kitana. Mileena es en realidad una grotesca copia creada por Shang Tsung. Con las sospechas de Shao Kahn sobre las motivaciones de Kitana, Mileena vio la oportunidad para atacar a Kahn y sus fuerzas. Atrapados con la guardia baja, no fueron rival para la velocidad de Mileena. Ella gana el Torneo y junto con su acompañante secreto, Baraka, gobernaron el mundo como rey y reina. - Baraka= *[[Baraka|Artículo principal Baraka]]. | Interpretado por Richard Divizio. right|200px|border Biografía oficial Baraka dirigió el ataque contra el Templo Shaolín de Liu Kang. Él pertenece a una raza nómada de mutantes que viven en las tierras baldías de Outworld. Sus habilidades de pelea ganaron la atención de Shao Kahn, quién lo reclutó en su ejército. Versión modificada en manuales de usuario Baraka dirigió el ataque contra el Templo Shaolín de Liu Kang. Él pertenece a una raza nómada de mutantes que viven en las tierras baldías de Outworld. sus habilidades de pelea y su temido Blade Fury ganaron la atención de Shao Kahn quien entonces lo reclutó en su ejército de destrucción. Final Conocido por sus acciones impredecibles y sus salvajes ataques, Baraka montó en cólera. Después de derrotar a los guerreros de La Tierra, ataca a Shang Tsung, Kintaro y al mismo Shao Kahn. Después de vencer a Shao Kahn, la raza de mutantes de Baraka se alzó de las tierras baldías y se rebeló contra lo que quedó del ejercito de Kahn. Eventualmente ganaron, y el Outworld quedó bajo el mando del rey Baraka. - Scorpion= *[[Scorpion|Artículo principal Scorpion]]. | Interpretado por Daniel Pesina. right|200px|border Biografía oficial El espectro infernal asciende desde los abismos. Después de conocer el regreso de Sub-Zero, nuevamente acecha al ninja asesino, siguiéndolo en el reino oscuro de Outworld, donde el continua su propia maligna misión. Versión modificada en manuales de usuario Este espectro reencarnado vuelve después de conocer el regreso de Sub-Zero. De nuevo él acecha al ninja guerrero, siguiéndolo en el obscuro reino de Outworld donde continua su misión personal: vengar la pérdida de su familia en las manos del clan Lin Kuei. Final Al enterarse de la reaparición de Sub-Zero, Scorpion entra al torneo de Shao Kahn. Él atestigua a Sub-Zero perdonar la vida de un oponente y comprendió que no es el mismo Sub-Zero que asesinó hace tiempo. Dejó al ninja vivir y fue a derrotar a los outworlders en su vil competencia. Con la derrota de Shao Kahn, Scorpion descubrió un nuevo propósito para su existencia. Se convirtió en el guardián del nuevo Sub-Zero en compensación por asesinato de su hermano mayor y en preparación para un tercer torneo. - Raiden= *[[Raiden|Artículo principal Raiden]]. | Interpretado por Carlos Pesina. right|200px|border Biografía oficial Observando los eventos ocurridos desde lo alto, el dios del trueno advierte las malignas intenciones de Shao Kahn. Después de alertar a los miembros que quedaban del Torneo Shaolin, Raiden desaparece pronto. Se cree que se aventuró solo en el Outworld. Versión modificada en manuales de usuario Observando los eventos ocurridos desde lo alto, el místico Rayden advierte las malignas intenciones de Shao Kahn. Después de alertar a los miembros que quedaban del Torneo Shaolin, Raiden desaparece pronto. Se cree que se aventuró solo en el Outworld. Final Familiarizado con las mentiras de Shang Tsung y la brutalidad de Shao Kahn, Raiden acepta su desafío para competir en un Torneo de Outworld. Él está bien prevenido de su plan para desbalancear las furias e invadir el Reino de La Tierra. Raiden juró usar toda su fuerza para acabar esta traición. Al ganar el torneo, Raiden destruyó a Shao Kahn y sus secuaces. También destruyó las puertas dimensionales que hubiesen sido su pasaje al Reino de La Tierra. - }} Escenarios Ports Desde 1994, múltiples ports oficiales y versiones emuladas de Mortal Kombat II fueron publicadas para diferentes consolas, y también incluidas en varias compilaciones. Este título está disponible como descarga en PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade y Steam. El port de Sega Genesis y Sega Mega Drive desarrollado por Probe Entertainment mantiene toda la violencia y el gore sin la necesidad de un código de activación. El videojuego es más rápido que la versión original de arcade pero falla en cuanto a gráficos debido a la limitada paleta de colores de ambas consolas. Las limitaciones de memoria provocaron que las sombras de los personajes fueron reemplazadas por un óvalo. Respecto del sonido, algunos registros de voz fueron descartados y los arreglos musicales son diferentes a la versión de arcade por el sintetizador de las consolas. El escenario oculto Goro's Lair fue reemplazado por una versión azulada del escenario The Portal, y otros escenarios perdieron algunos detalles. Las imágenes de los finales de cada personaje fueron removidas, y a cambio se observa al personaje en su pose de victoria con el texto del final avanzado por la pantalla. Este port contiene varios secretos exclusivos como Fergality, diferentes animaciones de victoria y soporte para dispositivo de movimiento para el control. El port de Super Nintendo Entertainment System fue desarrollado por Sculptured Software, que mantuvo la violencia y el gore debido a las bajas ventas del censurado port de Mortal Kombat para esta consola. Sin embargo, se incluyó una etiqueta en la caja del videojuego informando a los padres sobre el contenido. La versión japonesa, Super Famicom, fue censurada en menor manera cambiando el color de la sangre a verde y las animaciones de fatalities fueron decoloradas en blanco y negro. En este port era posible modificar la secuencia de introducción manteniendo presionados los botones L''' y '''R, causando que aparezca Shao Kahn amenazando y Kintaro aplastando el logo de Acclaim. Además tiene un modo torneo oculto y la consola usaba el conocido Modo 7 en la caída del stage fatality del escenario The Pit II. La jugabilidad era algo lenta y los sprites no tuvieron tanta definición debido a la resolución de la consola, 256x224 pixels. El Super Nintendo tuvo una mayor paleta de colores en comparación a otras consolas, y la música es de menor calidad que los ports de Sega Genesis y Sega Mega Drive. Norteamérica tuvo dos diferentes versiones de este port. La segunda versión corrige algunos defectos, como la posibilidad de desbloquear a Noob Saibot después de 50 victorias, mostrar un nuevo logo de la compañía en el inicio, permitir el attract mode si el videojuego está inactivo y un ocasional rastro de sombras rojo para el movimientos especial Shadow Kick de Johnny Cage. Desarrollado por Probe Entertainiment, el port para Game Boy contiene ocho de los doce personajes originales, con Baraka, Cage, Kung Lao y Raiden ausentes. Kintaro y Noob Saibot también fueron removidos. Además solo mantiene tres escenarios: Goro's Lair, The Pit II y Kombat Tomb, siendo éste último escenario el único con stage fatality. Goro's Lair aparece en una versión reducida, sin entradas ni ojos brillando en la obscuridad. La sangre fue descartada y los personajes mantienen solo un fatality y su babality. También desarrollado por Probe Entertainiment, los ports de Sega Game Gear y Master System son similares al de Game Boy, pero con pantalla a colores. La versión para Game Gear incluye a Kintaro. Ambas versiones incluyen la sangre, pero reducida en cantidad. Debido a las limitantes gráficas de estos sistemas, algunos fatalities fueron alterados para destruir completamente el cuerpo del enemigo derrotado. Otros fueron simplificados utilizando animaciones comunes. El port de Sega 32X contiene mejoras gráficas en comparación con las versiones de Sega Genesis y Mega Drive, incluyendo una paleta de colores más amplio para acercarse a los gráficos de arcade. Este port también tiene más efectos de sonido que la versión de Sega Genesis, aunque ambas igualan la calidad de los fondos musicales para escenarios. Con todo, los gráficos y sonidos son inferiores a los similares de la versión para Super Nintendo. El videojuego también requiere un control de seis botones para jugarlo apropiadamente. La versión japonesa de este port fue llamada Mortal Kombat II: Kyuukyoku Shinken (Motaru Konbatto Tsu Kyukyoku Shinken o Mortal Kombat II: Ultimate Godly Fist), siendo el subtítulo una terminología japonesa específica para referirse a los fatalities. La versión de Mortal Kombat II para PlayStation solo fue publicada en Japón. Los gráficos se acercaron a la calidad de arcade, pero algunos efectos de sonido y voces desaparecieron. En lugar de utilizar el formato del CD-ROM para convertir la música en pistas de audio, el videojuego utiliza el propio procesador de sonido de la consola. Los tiempos de carga ocurren cuando se desarrollan ciertas acciones, como las transformaciones de Shang Tsung, durando en este caso específico de uno a dos segundos. Debido a esta demora en la carga de datos, es posible escuchar a los personajes aun gritando después de impactar contra el suelo en el fondo del escenario The Pit II. El port de Sega Saturn utiliza música sintetizada en reemplazo del soundtrack original, y faltan algunos efectos de sonido. Esto permite la precarga de ciertas transformaciones de Shang Tsung reduciendo el tiempo de espera, pero también permite que ocurran ciertos defectos del programa como errores en la paleta de colores de los personajes tipo ninja, como Scorpion. El port para Amiga fue publicado a finales de 1994, nuevamente desarrollado por Probe Entertainment, con el tamaño de los sprites''y la jugabilidad muy similar a las versiones de '''Sega Genesis' y Mega Drive, pero carece de fondos móviles (multi-layer scrolling backgrounds) para los escenarios y utiliza un joystick de uno o dos botones. Esta versión requiere de largos tiempos de carga y cambios de disco en equipos con menos de dos megabytes de memoria RAM. El attrack mode o modo de demostración del videojuego siempre muestra un kombate entre Johnny Cage y Liu Kang. Probe Entertainment también realizó la conversión de Mortal Kombat II para MS-DOS en 1995. La versión para computadora fue la mejor de las conversiones y el único problema fue solo disponer de controles con solo cuatro botones. El videojuego fue adaptado en formato CD-ROM y/o floppy disk, pero a diferencia de las versiones para Sega Saturn y PlayStation, puede ser instalada en el disco duro del usuario para reducir los tiempos de carga. Debido a las menores restricciones de memoria en un computador, se podía disponer de una amplia variedad de efectos de sonido. La calidad dependió del tipo de tarjeta instalada. Mortal Kombat II fue relanzado en 2004 como parte del compilado Midway Arcade Treasures 2. Esta versión emula el original de arcade en vez de ser solo un port. Desafortunadamente, tiene algunos defectos gráficos y falta cierta sincronización con los efectos de sonido. Es imposible kombatir contra Smoke debido al uso del botón start, sin embargo la selección al azar de personajes aún puede ser activada. El videojuego también es desbloqueable en Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks tras completar las Misiones de Smoke. En 2005 fue publicado en el compilado Midway Arcade Treasures: Extended Play para PlayStation Portable, con varios errores gráficos en algunos escenarios. En 2007, PlayStation Network dispone de una versión arcade-perfect de Mortal Kombat II incluyendo la capacidad de jugar en línea. También fue incluido junto con Mortal Kombat y Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 en Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection. La versión para Steam fue publicada en Febrero 2 de 2012. Revisiones de Arcade Mortal Kombat II trabaja sobre la nueva placa T-Unit. La revisión 2.1 es la primera revisión oficial del videojuego, y también existieron revisiones ROM hack como las llamadas Challenger (o Immortal Kombat, a veces), 4.2 y 9.1. La revisión 3.1 fue incluida en el compilado Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection. *'Revisión 1.1': Apareció en Noviembre de 1993 (fecha sin confirmar) ::Primera revisión mostrada al público, sin terminar debido a la presión ejercida por Midway ante la salida de Super Street Fighter II (1993, Capcom). ::Incluidos casi todos los movimientos y aproximadamente nueve fatalities. ::Kintaro y Shao Kahn muy difíciles de derrotar. ::No hay finales. ::El movimiento especial Blade Fury, de Baraka, no tiene sonido. ::Shang Tsung podía caminar por el techo debido a un error de programación. *'Revisión 1.4': Sin fecha conocida de aparición. ::Agregado el movimiento especial Ground Roll para Mileena. ::Agregado el movimiento especial Diving Kick para Kitana. ::Sub-Zero podía ejecutar la primera parte de su fatality Deep Freeze durante el kombate. ::El indicador Danger fue agregado. *'Revisión 2.0': Sin fecha conocida de aparición. ::Es una revisión del videojuego rara vez vista y muy parecida a la revisión 2.1. ::Se podía realizar tantos movimientos finales como el jugador quería en el tiempo asignado. ::El escenario Dead Pool no estaba aún agregado. ::Se podían realizar varios babalities, provocando la aparición de varios sprites de bebé en pantalla. ::En ocasiones, el videojuego se congela al ejecutar el fatality Soul Steal de Shang Tsung en Jax. ::Después de kombatir contra Jade, el jugador enfrentará nuevamente al adversario previo a Jade. *'Versión 2.1':Sin fecha conocida de aparición. ::Primera aparición oficial de Mortal Kombat II. ::Texto de introducción ligeramente modificado. Originalmente decía "But seven warriors would not allow it", que fue cambiado por "Only seven warriors (...) in hands of Liu Kang". ::Agregado el movimiento especial Slide para Reptile. ::Finales de los personajes y créditos finales añadidos. ::Inteligencia artificial mejorada. ::Casi todos los fatalities añadidos, además de los friendships y babalities. ::Smoke y Jade añadidos. ::Kintaro y Shao Kahn son fáciles de derrotar, pudiendo el jugador arrinconarlos y atacarlos con golpes continuos. ::Stage fatalities de los escenarios The Pit II y Kombat Tomb añadidos. ::En ocasiones, el videojuego se congela al ejecutar el fatality Soul Steal de Shang Tsung en Jax. *'Versión 3.1': Sin fecha conocida de aparición. ::Más sangre añadida. ::Stage fatality del escenario Dead Pool, friendship de Kung Lao y fatality Explosive Uppercut añadidos. ::Noob Saibot añadido. ::Fotos de los creadores en los créditos. ::Aumento de la inteligencia artificial. ::Corregidos varios errores en el programa: la ejecución múltiple del movimiento especial Fan Lift de Kitana, errores en los friendships y babalities, golpes continuos en el rincón, combo trabador de Sub-Zero con golpe más movimiento especial Freeze y de Scorpion con uppercut más movimiento especial Spear. ::Agregados publicidad de cómics y disco compacto con el soundtrack del videojuego, publicidad del videojuego Revolution X (1994, Midway), aviso de DCS sound System y los rostros de los programadores al final de los créditos. *'Versión 3.2': Sin fecha conocida de aparición. ::Versión europea sin información agregada aun. Hechos y rumores *Hornbuckle es el nombre que los jugadores le dieron al guerrero que aparece en el fondo de The Pit II enfrentando a Torch, creyendo que era otro personaje oculto. Su apariencia es idéntica a Liu Kang, pero con el palette swap verde. El nombre Hornbuckle es mencionado por Jade y Smoke en las pistas aleatorias que entregan ocasionalmente ("Hornbuckle who?"), siendo una referencia a alguien llamado Leanne Hornbuckle enlistado en los créditos finales de Mortal Kombat II. Torch, el otro guerrero quien está envuelto en llamas, inspiró posteriormente a Blaze en Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance. Hornbuckle volvería a aparecer junto a Torch aleatoriamente en el puente del fondo del escenario The Star Bridge. [[Hornbuckle|Artículo completo '''Hornbuckle']].'' *Otro personaje ficticio creado por los jugadores fue una supuesta ninja femenina llamada Scarlet, originada por un error que cambiaba la paleta de Mileena o Kitana a rojo. Encontrarla de alguna forma permitía también al inexistente escenario oculto Hidden Forest. También hubo el rumor de un guerrero llamado Shawn, creado a partir de un contador en el menú de auditorias llamado Shawn Attacks. [[Skarlet|Artículo completo '''Skarlet']].'' *Cuando el jugador consigue desbloquear a Smoke o a Jade, aparecerá el escenario The Portal con el mensaje "Congratulations!! You have found the passage from Outworld to the Earthrealm. Now you must battle with undiscovered warrior from Mortal Kombat One. Prepare yourself!! To return to Goro's Lair" ("¡Felicitaciones! Encontraste el pasaje desde Outworld hacia Earthrealm. Ahora debes batallar contra un personaje sin descubrir de Mortal Kombat Uno. ¡Prepárate!, para volver a la Guarida de Goro"). Este mensaje sugiere que Smoke o Jade estuvieron presentes de alguna forma en el videojuego anterior. [[Smoke|Artículo completo '''Smoke']].'' *Goro's Lair es un escenario oculto en donde se enfrenta a los personajes ocultos Jade, Smoke y Noob Saibot, y en algunas ocasiones aparece como fondo de la pantalla de game over en reemplazo de Wasteland, con el mensaje "Game Over?", acompañado de un gran número 3 escrito en romano, similar al número 2 del título de Mortal Kombat II. [[Goro's Lair|Artículo completo '''Goro's Lair']].'' *Debido a un error de programación, Johnny Cage era capaz de decapitar dos veces al rival derrotado. Este error se convirtió en un fatality más en este videojuego. [[Cage|Artículo completo '''Johnny Cage']].'' *Cuando uno de los jugadores ejecuta un uppercut notablemente violento aparecerá Dan Forden diciendo Toasty! desde la esquina inferior derecha; en el escenario The Portal, si un jugador presiona y start mientras aparece Toasty!, desbloqueará al personaje oculto Smoke. Una variación de uno de los fatalities de Scorpion muestra el texto Toasty!! mientras se escucha de fondo a Dan Forden, que permite ejecutar este movimiento a cualquier distancia a diferencia del original. [[Toasty!|Artículo completo '''Toasty!']].'' *''Sprites'' sin usar en Mortal Kombat II muestran varios movimientos especiales descartados, entre ellos un escudo de hielo y un Freeze en el aire para Sub-Zero, dos ataques para Baraka, un agarre para Kintaro, un ataque tipo torpedo similar al de Raiden para Kung Lao, y varios ataques para Shao Kahn incluyendo algunos usando un martillo. Otros sprites descartados serían utilizados en algunos escenarios como una pagoda en The Portal, un cielo exterior anaranjado para Dead Pool, y Kintaro esperando en Kahn's Arena. *El port de Mortal Kombat II para Sega Mega Drive tuvo un fatality exclusivo llamado Fergality, ejecutado únicamente por Raiden que convierte al oponente en Fergus McGovern, un empleado de Probe Ltd que trabajó en ese port. [[Fatality|Artículo completo '''Fatality']].'' Notas Referencias Categoría:Videojuegos